


Rough Night

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sleeping Together, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/01/18: “rabbit, chase, yearn”





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/01/18: “rabbit, chase, yearn”

Derek’s first sight that morning was his husband’s disgruntled expression, a look that might send weaker men running.

Derek wasn’t weak.

“Mornin’, honey,” he greeted Stiles.

“Don’t ‘mornin, honey’ me!” Stiles wasted no time getting to the point. “You kicked me all night! What, were you chasing rabbits in your dreams?”

Resorting to dog jokes first thing, Stiles _had_ to be tired.

Setting down his coffee mug to apply neck kisses and shoulder massage, Derek apologized. “Sorry if I made you yearn for twin beds.”

“I’m sleep deprived,” Stiles replied, tension melting away. “Doesn’t mean I’ve completely lost my mind.”


End file.
